Goblin Rebellion
Overview In November, 2010, a global plot story line began featuring the goblins at it's centre. Utilising canon history of the violent goblin riots and the continually changing board plot lines, the goblin uprise began. With several one shots and ominous threads predicting something big to happen, the overall plot line has been one of the most successful in OMA's time. Pulling characters from every age, the census characters were encouraged to sign up and partake in the event in several key areas. This then built up to a major event which lasted over several weeks and featured over twenty-five characters as well as other key GMed non-player characters. Active participation was encouraged and all members who met the criteria to enter the event were able to paritipcate. With no set ending, the player focused story-line was a collaboration of multiple handlers and produced one of the most exciting events on the board. Background The Story In an Exclusive Bar: The goblin rebellion begins in a bar where an unexpectededly rowdy group of goblins has been causing havoc in the middle of the exclusive bar in Magical London. According to the bar tender, the goblins have been at it for quite some time when Mathias Malfoy and Charles Ives notice the disturbance. Whilst there is no definite reason nearby to explain the goblin's reaction that has made them so angry, there is murmurings overhead by the other patrons. Shouts and decanters are thrown and a toast to goblin victory is cheered as the ominous foreshadowing of what is later to come leaves the bar in the group of now enthusiastic goblins. Leaving in it's wake unanswered questions of what is to come and what might be planned. Rowdy Incoherance (R) Back at the Ministry: We are introduced to the character of Newnok in this one shot and the background of the goblin rebellion begins to take form. Demands are being placed upon the Ministry. Complete control over the financial dealings in the magical world, the relinquishing of Gringotts back to goblin control and a stronger sense of power with their own department in the Ministry of Magic. Demands being placed upon the acting Minister for Magic, Zachariah Layland. No room for compromise is given as the goblin rebellion starts to take it's shape. No one however, can predict what is to come. Newnok the Non-Stop (R) Violence in the Ministry, the News Hits the Press: As the problem with the goblins desire for more rights of their own kind escalates, the protests begin to turn violent. An attack on the Ministry sending over a dozen personnel to St. Mungos has hit the press and shocked the British Ministry of Magic to it's core. With security measures being put into place, all goblins are now required to be accompanied by Ministry personnel until the situation has been resolved. Reports were given to the various newspapers and whilst confirmed that there was damage to the fountain located in the centre of the Atrium, there was reassurance in the ranks that things were in the process of being resolved. The Daily Prophet reported as such, including a statement by Newnok, the goblin representative and the goblin that was leading the attack. Witch Weekly, however, was not as kind to the Ministry and called for people to write to the Minister of Magic and protest the treatment of goblins. A paid advertisement by the same author was also featured in The Quibbler, encouraging others to see the mistreatment of goblins and join the protest. As the sides begin to form, the goblins are only just getting started. Daily Prophet: Goblin Violence Erupts at the Ministry (PG-13) Witch Weekly: Dear Witches of the Wizarding World (PG-13) The Quibbler: You Should. (PG-13) Minister for Magic: Goblni Incident at the Ministry (Public Announcement) (PG-13) The Opening Riot: Whilst the Ministry of Magic was well aware of the need for quick action, their actions weren't quick enough as the goblins stage a protest riot through the middle of Diagon Alley. Timing their protest for the summer break, the alleyway was crowded and many were around to see the results. With many people injured, St. Mungo's had a back log of people to treat as found out by Hera Donne and Madison Rousseau (An Inconvenient Truth (R)) but the action was seen the best in from the view points in Diagon Alley. The representatives of the MLE in Kameron Spencer and Mira Dorian (Bound for Hell (R)) tried to defuse the situation as well as trying to quell the damage caused by the goblins themselves. With broken glass and injured people in the multiples, their expertise was stretched as the quick and premeditated attack on the Diagon Alley stores was over in a matter of minutes. Caught in the crossfire however were two Hogwarts students Tristan Rice and Edmund Wallace (Courage and Bravery (R)) who were hiding in Terrortours. The windows smashed sending glass scattering at their feet, the boys were unable to get out of the path, but merely surveyed the riot from inside the store. Gemma Blyton and Gretchen Graham (Just a Big Mess (R)) were also privy to the attack from their vantage point of Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. Trying to avoid the panic and clean the spilt ink, the women stayed only long enough to see the damage before taking refuge at The Leaky Cauldron. Further down the alleyway, Simon St John was counting himself lucky as the goblin's protest only lasted several minutes and didn't include as many casualties as could have been. (Lucky. This Time. (R)) Back at the Ministry, the news of the second protest had reached the departments and protocols were being put into place to prevent further damage. Eric Hofmann (If and When (R)) was ensuring his own department was covered and preventing the muggles from finding out what was going on in the wizarding world and offering his help to the other departments. In the Minister's office, Aparna Patel was getting organised for the backlash and clearing her own schedule by informing the department heads of what needed to be done. (Just Pile It On (R)) However, Celia Maestri was left with the burden of facing the international Ministries of Magic to reassure them that things were under control. (Under Control (R)) A press statement was made, and the Daily Prophet published another article urging anybody with film of the attacks to send in for publication. Zachariah Layland was also reported to have declined an interview however did state that action would be taken. As control was being taken over the protest, lingering doubts as to whether this was the end began to fester. Daily Prophet: Breaking Story: Goblins Riot in Diagon Alley (PG-13) The Final Stand: With growing discontent with the Ministry's actions, the goblins once again set out in Diagon Alley to prove a point to the Ministry and to make their stance clear. '12:00 Noon' Set to a cold evening, bordering on snow but not yet broken over London, the story arc focuses on four distinct areas. Gringotts Wizarding Bank (Hour of Gold (R) - Possible Graphic Violence), during a rush where the goblins at the front of the lines are far grumpier than usual. Not particularly pleasant at the best of times, the people present are noting the change in attitudes towards them. Andie St John, Allisandre Rice, Bernie Madox, Craig Sophia, Mira Dorian, Naomi Lowe and Rose Connelly are all present and waiting to be served. The doors are letting in the cold air and there are small children present with their parent. Outside in the alleyway, (Hazy Shade of Winter (R) - Possible Graphic Violence) the cold is particularly noticeable and the lack of people outside is drawing attention to the few that remain. With a hot chocolate stand and another selling roasted chestnuts, there is suitable warm refreshements for those that want them. Amongst those that are braving the cold, Gemma Blyton, Hera Donne, Katherine Hyatt, Lysander Cross, Natalie Merchant, Riley Bennett, Rudy Hofmann and Taylor Green try to make their way through the cold to either shelter or home again. The Post Office, (Come Fly With Me (R) - Possible Graphic Violence) not immune to the cold is also packed with the lines moving slowly much to the annoyance of those present. The owls are barely moving out the windows, and Addison Rhode, Anna Sophia, Persephone Van Alstyne, Rianion Welch and Simon St John are all waiting to get out of there. Outside of the alleyway, in the Ministry (Another Day in Paradise (R)), another group of officials are waiting to board the lifts in the Ministry. Bobby Holden, Keiley McDanford, Lanie Blackstone and Zachariah Layland are amongst the workers waiting to get on board, each with their own reason for being there. '12:30 pm' Inside the Ministry, after a long and drawn out wait, the lift has finally arrived and shortly after suddenly stops trapping those inside and the new and unnoticed arrival of the goblin Lessek. Out in the alleyway however, Important Events Things to Note Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Census